


L'Homme de Fer Blanc

by Jainas



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Jossed, Post Season/Series 01
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une discussion au 221B Baker Street, après The Great Game. Spoilers fin de saison 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Homme de Fer Blanc

**Author's Note:**

> Il semblerait que ce soit mon tour de céder aux sirènes de Sherlock ainsi que de proposer ma version de certains éléments post-The Great Game. Spoilers pour les trois épisodes de la série et plus particulièrement le dernier.  
> Fic écrite bien avant la seconde saison.

« Je suis toujours stupéfait du réconfort que les gens peuvent trouver dans une tasse d'eau chaude, » fait remarquer Sherlock face à John, avachi dans le fauteuil de velours vert qu'il s'est approprié comme le sien et qu'il défend généralement avec véhémence ainsi qu'une bonne dose de rouerie. Ses longues jambes sont dépliées devant lui et sa main gauche joue sans relâche avec un shrapnel de métal tordu, rare relief de l'explosion qui a manqué de leur coûter la vie. La droite, emmitouflée dans une poupée de compresses, repose sur l'accoudoir. C'est celle qui tenait le revolver de John, elle a été lapée par une langue de feu au moment de la détonation.  
« Ho, » raille le médecin entre deux gorgées, « ce doit être psychosomatique.  
\- Certes, » est la réplique de Sherlock, ses yeux pâles fixés sur lui, « tu t'y connais. »  
John considère un instant la possibilité de lui lancer quelque chose à la tête, mais les seuls projectiles disponibles sont sa soucoupe et sa tasse.  
Madame Hudson désapprouverait certainement la destruction de sa vaisselle, et quand à la tasse, il se trouve qu'il tire effectivement un grand réconfort du fait de siroter son thé bien chaud après avoir été kidnappé par un psychopathe puis bardé d'explosif pour être transformé en bombe humaine. Et c'est sans même parler des snipers ou mentionner la bombe que Moriarty a fait exploser quand la cavalerie envoyée par Mycroft (qui apparemment lit lui aussi le blog de Sherlock) a fait son entrée. 

« Tu dois des remerciements à ton frère, » réplique-t-il à la place, à moitié parce que c'est vrai, à moitié pour énerver Sherlock. « Sans lui et son équipe des opérations spéciales nous étions très mal parti.  
\- Non, » proteste Sherlock, « non, absolument pas. La bombe aurait explosé de toute façon. Celui que nous devrions remercier c'est Moriarty, et le fait qu'en l'honneur de sa présence sur les lieux il ait apparemment réduit la quantité de nitrogène dans ta bombe à des quantités susceptibles de provoquer une explosion de cinq ou six mètres de diamètres, et non pas capable d'éventrer un immeuble comme les précédentes. Eut-ce été le cas nous n'aurions pas survécu, cavalerie ou non. Mycroft n'a servi a rien et il n'a même pas été capable d'attraper Moriarty quand il a profité de la confusion provoquée par l'explosion pour prendre la fuite.  
\- Tu oublies les snipers, » rappelle John, avant d'ajouter : « et ce n'est plus psychosomatique. » en désignant sa jambe. Sous le pantalon de coton apparaît la forme de la compresse stérile qui recouvre la partie brûlée de sa cuisse, résultat de son plongeon en avant afin de tackler Shelock et de les projeter tous deux dans la piscine à l'instant de la détonation. Il n'a pas été tout à fait assez rapide.  
Les brûlures n'ont rien de critique, mais leur évocation provoque un silence hostile de la part de son colocataire qui se replie sur son fauteuil, genoux au niveau du menton et mains jointes devant lui.  
Le silence s'étend, et John se sent glisser dans le sommeil malgré la douleur sourde qui pulse dans sa jambe quand soudain Sherlock prend la parole, inhabituellement intense.  
« John, à ce point je me vois forcé de te rappeler que tu as des options, et qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour déménager. »  
John ne dit rien, et se contente de fixer Sherlock silencieusement, le forçant a élaborer.  
« C'est dangereux. Jim Moriarty ne s'arrêtera pas là, John. Il utilisera tous les moyens à sa disposition pour m'atteindre. C'est une guerre.  
\- Dans ce cas c'est une bonne chose que je sois un soldat. »  
Les traits lisses de Sherlock se plissent dans une expression de frustration.  
« La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié je n'étais pas la Reine. Tu ne me dois aucune loyauté.  
\- Quelle déduction impressionnante Sherlock. »  
La grimace s'accentue.  
« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Ne te fait pas plus stupide que tu n'es.  
\- Venant de toi je suppose que je dois prendre ça pour un compliment, » fait remarquer John avec un calme qu'il est loin de ressentir. L'expression de frustration impatiente sur le visage de Sherlock explose littéralement, mais il ne bouge pas de son perchoir et se contente de le dévisager de ses yeux pâles, ses jambes comme une barricade entre eux.  
C'est un regard auquel John commence à savoir reconnaître, bien qu'il n'en ait été que rarement le destinataire - et qu'en toute honnêteté il ne l'ai que peu vu. C'est le regard de Sherlock quand il vous saisit mentalement, vous décortique vous et tous vos détails, vos indices infimes. Mais c'est aussi l'expression qu'il a quand il ne comprend pas, que quelque chose lui échappe, que les indices physiques sont insuffisants, échouent à révéler l'esprit de son interlocuteur. 

« Tu as des problèmes à faire confiance aux gens, nous sommes colocataires depuis moins de deux mois… Tu es un homme avec un fort sens moral, mais aussi raisonnable - banalement raisonnable dirais-je même-, et ton… penchant pour l'adrénaline ne peut suffire à justifier pourquoi… »  
Depuis longtemps résigné à ce que les frères Holmes aient semble-t-il accès aux notes de sa psychiatre comme ils achèteraient le journal, John ignore la remarque sur la confiance et secoue la tête. Malgré toute son incomparable brillance, Sherlock est sous certains rapports tel un enfant, aveugle à des pans entiers de motivations non tangibles, de ressorts émotifs. Capable de se demander pourquoi diable une femme pleure encore l'enfant perdu tant d'années auparavant. Incapable de percevoir clairement les motivations de John, ou pire, de croire qu'elles peuvent s'appliquer à lui.  
Il soupire et roule un peu des yeux.  
« Dois-je vraiment le dire ? Ne peux-tu pas le deviner ? »  
Sherlock ravale visiblement une pinaillerie sur la différence cruciale entre deviner et déduire, ouvre les mains devant lui, expression grave là où elle serait ordinairement amusée.  
« S'il te plait. Je suis en défaut. »  
John hésite un instant, pèse ses mots.  
« Tu as tord, » dit il finalement. « Tu as beau prétendre le contraire, tu as un coeur. » L'expression de surprise et de plaisir furtif sur le visage mobile de Sherlock est proprement confondante et ne serait-ce que pour l'alimenter un peu plus John poursuit presque malgré lui. « Je ne nierais pas que tu as des problèmes d'empathie, mais je crois pas que tu sois un sociopathe. Et je n'abandonne pas mes amis.  
\- C'est… Vraiment ? Je me disais que peut-être… mais je n'étais pas sûr. » confie Sherlock avec une candeur désarmante. « Comme tu as pu le constater je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis et les détails les plus fins des classifications de relations interpersonnelles tendent à être inutilement confus… Vraiment ?  
\- Vraiment. » confirme John, et le demi sourire tordu que Sherlock lui adresse avant de se remettre à manipuler son shrapnel aurait été une raison suffisante à lui seul.  
« Ce sera dangereux, » prévient-il, et le médecin ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en réponse.  
« J'ai dit que je restais, tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer de me convaincre plus.  
\- Oh. Bien. Très bien." Shelock hésite. " Mais-  
\- Pas de dissertation sur les détails de diagnostique de la sociopathie, » prévient John. « Pas ce soir. Tu peux essayer de me convaincre que tu n'es pas tout à fait humain un autre jour. »

Au terme d'un nouveau silence entre eux, Serlock s'agite, puis fait mine de se lever. Devant le regard interrogateur de John, il explique que l'affaire Moriarty l'a interrompu dans une série d'expériences et qu'il faut qu'il ressorte le cadavre de cochon du frigo. Sherlock, semble-t-il, fait des expériences sur la vitesse de putréfaction de la chair à l'air ambiant dans leur cuisine.  
« Oh, et aussi, passe moi ton téléphone. Le mien est resté au fond de la piscine et il faut que j'envoie un message..  
\- Il est hors de question que tu ailles jouer avec de la barbaque pourrie alors que le quart de ta main droite est à vif, » coupe John d'un ton qui ne souffre aucune contradiction. « Et à moins que tu ne sois ambidextre ou masochiste tu ne texteras rien avant au moins de deux semaines.  
\- Dans ce cas je pense que la solution est évidente. »  
Sherlock lui adresse un regard qui pourrait faire concurrence au Chat Poté -même si John doute qu'il ait la moindre notion de l'existence de Shrek- et le médecin soupire, dépose son thé sur la table basse, et extrait son portable du repli de fauteuil où il l'avait oublié, lui épargnant le destin funeste de celui de Sherlock.  
« A qui veux-tu que j'écrive ? »


End file.
